A New Beginning
by spookyliargleek
Summary: Spencer leaves Toby, pregnant with his child. When she returns, what will she find? Read and Review


A New Beginning

**Hi guys! This is a new story. I know this storyline is used a lot but I am putting my own spin on it, plus it isn't Aria and Ezra. Hope you like it! Read and Review! **

**-K **

Flashback:

I stared down hard at those five tests loitering my bathroom counter. I stared hard at them hoping they would shrivel up and disappear. Out of sight and mind. I wish I could go back and be more careful, think through our actions more carefully. I couldn't take it back now. At age 18, I, Spencer Hastings, 5.0 GPA, was pregnant. I was pregnant with a baby of the man that my parents hated.

I slowly collapsed onto the floor of my bathroom, reduced to sobs. My chest heaved up and down until I couldn't cry anymore. The summer before college was supposed to be relaxing, and you were supposed to be ready to college. I had no idea what I was going to do. Was Harvard, that Ivy League school still an option? I didn't know. All that stress and a baby? It would never happen. I am a Hastings, I could make anything happen. That's when I made my decision. I pushed myself up off of the cold tiled floor and found a notepad. I began writing slowly.

_**Dear Mom, Dad, And Melissa (if anyone cares),**_

_**By the time you read this, I will be gone. I will be gone to get moved in at college. I took some money from the bank account that should get me an apartment and enough for doctors appointments. Yes, I am pregnant. The father doesn't need to know. I am never coming back to Rosewood. I love you all, but it is best for me and the baby to be safe. You can contact me by phone, and if you care you can visit me. Tell the girls, but don't let them get too upset. Tell them it's not worth it. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your pregnant daughter Spencer**_

Present Time:

I heard the pilot speak over the intercom. It was 78 degrees and sunny in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Rosewood. Back to the place where I said I would never come back. 4 years later and I am coming back. This place brought so many good things and yet so many bad things. My three best friends are here, but I left Toby. Toby. Even the mention of his name brought shivers to my neck. Would I run into Toby? What would I say?

"Momma. We're about to twouch the gwound."

I smiled and looked over at my three and a half year old baby girl. Her name was Hope Emarah Cavanaugh. She was my beautiful gift into this world. She looked so much like Toby. So much. She was named Hope because she was my hope in life. Emarah came from the mixture of my best friends. My support system. Aria, Hannah, and Emily. School was a nightmare. I struggled to get by and take care of an infant. I fought. It was the hardest thing ever, but I graduated top of my class and a great job and house secured in Rosewood. Rosewood was going to become home for me and Hope. The girls kept a tab for me on Toby. They said they rarely saw him, and when they did his eyes had no sparkle. It hurt me but I did what I had to.

"I know baby. This place is our new home. Auntie Aria, Auntie Hanna, and Auntie Emily are here. Grandma and grandpa are here too." I smiled at her. Her dark hair sparkled under the sun light. Even my mom and dad had supported me. It was the greatest feeling ever. I had succeeded. It was time for me to start my life.

Once we landed, Hope and I grabbed what luggage we brought and went to find the girls. They were picking us up. The rest of our stuff would be shipped later. I picked Hope up off the ground and we twirled. She giggled and squeezed my hand. We were home.

"Hopie! Spence!" I heard Hanna call our names from 30 feet away.

"Auntie Han! Auntie Ar! Auntie Emmie!" Hope ran as fast as her three year old legs could take her. She weaved in and out of people until she reached Arias arms. She gave a huge smile to the girls. I picked up the bags and walked quickly over to them.

"Spence! We've missed you so so much!"

"We're so glad to have you back." The girls grabbed me and pulled me in for a group hug. It was great to finally have my family back. They were who I wanted in my life.

"Let's get this show on the road. We have got to get to your new house! It's amazing. Those people sure do know how to buy a home!" Hanna screamed at me.

I smiled and we piled into her BMW. This was the start of a new beginning. The girls kept talking, talking, and talking. They were so excited to have me back and I was so excited to be back.

Throughout the years I was away, Aria married Ezra, Hanna started a fashion line, and Emily medaled at the Olympics. So much had gone on. Hanna was in a steady relationship with Caleb and Emily was single. I was fully committed to my daughter. Nobody would stand in my way.

The girls snapped me out of my thoughts. "Spence. We saw Toby with another girl. It's your sister. They were holding hands and laughing around town. We're sorry."

Toby. My Toby? With another girl? My sister, though? I couldn't believe this. My head swarmed. My arms shook, and I began sweating. I knew something was up with Melissa. She hadn't called in months. She hadn't texted or emailed me. She hadn't even congratulated me when I graduated. This was why. She was dating my baby's dad. Even though I didn't tell her he was the father, I bet she did find out. Only the girls knew. I teared up.

"That bitch. I can't believe her." I sobbed into my sleeve. The girls comforted me, but I shut them out and I cried until we pulled up onto the front lawn of my new house.

"We're here!" The girls piled out and I wiped my eyes. I told myself nothing could get in the way of me. I had survived through all of this. I smiled brightly and picked up Hope. No distractions.

"Oh my goodness. Its amazing! I can't believe I am going to live here. Oh my. Hopie this is our home!" I smiled and picked her up. She smiled and laughed. I could tell she was happy.

"Okay Spence, we're going to leave now. We'll see you for dinner tonight at my house. Bye!" Aria called. I escorted them out and then took a deep breath. We were home.

Four Hours Later:

"Okay, Hope. We're going to Auntie Aria's tonight. Pull on your boots. We're leaving."

"Okay Mommmmyy! I like Ari's house!"

We got out the door and walked the few blocks to Aria's house. My car wasn't here yet, so we walked. The air was nice and we talked all the way there. Aria's house was large and spacious. We walked right in, and everybody was sitting there on the couch. None other than Melissa Hastings was sitting on the couch.

**How was it? Please read and review!**

**-K**


End file.
